crew_of_cutiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper Lexington
Sam and Ashley's adorable adopted daughter. Physical Appearance Juniper is a small, tiny girl. She has long dark hair, with straight cut bangs that both Sam and Ashley struggle to cut when they grow out. Juniper also has short eyebrows. Personality Juniper is reserved and shy around people she doesn't know. Once she opens up, she is excitable and energetic, and quick to share her interests with someone. She has a fear of losing people close to her. Juniper has sassy moments, though, surprising both Sam and Ashley. Alternate Universes Rich Dads AU After being together since high school, Sam and Ashley decide to introduce a child into their lives. After months of struggling through the adoption process, they adopt Juniper. Ashley is fearful that his job as CEO of Park Manufacturing will affect his relationship with his daughter, and Sam tries to reassure Ashley that he won't become his parents so long as he makes time for their family. After hiccups in the beginning, they become the family Ashley had always wanted. Juniper is thankful to have both Sam and Ashley, and loves them both endlessly. Juniper learns to love robots and science thanks to Sam, and both Sam and Juniper torture Ashley by making him watching Star Wars and annoying cartoons. Ashley in return has Juniper hide Sam's glasses in the morning. Their family unit is, basically, disgustingly adorable. Juniper is close to Grandma and Grandpa Lexington, while Ashley's parents distance themselves from their son. Zombie AU While gathering supplies in a grocery store, teenage Sam and Ashley run into Juniper. Sam saves her from a walking corpse, and when they learn Juniper has been taking care of herself in the zombie apocalypse, Sam demands they take her in. Ashley is very against the idea, and calls Juniper a "death warrant" for both of them. Sam gives up food portions to Juniper, further angering Ashley, until he finally explodes at Sam and tells him they can't keep taking care of her. They continue to travel with her despite this, Ashley and Sam's relationship strained. Juniper tries to gain Ashley's favor by finding food for them whenever they raid empty grocery stores. When Sam falls ill, Ashley blames Juniper taking his food as the cause. They stop at a pharmacy to see if they can find medicine for Sam, leaving him behind in the car they travel in. Afterwards, when him and Juniper are about to leave, two corpses are trying to claw their way into the Benz, to get to Sam. Juniper makes the decision to distract the corpses, running out of the store and yelling. This gives Ashley to opportunity to run to the Benz, start it, and then run over the zombies before they get to Juniper. Safely in the car, Juniper starts to cry, overwhelmed by what she had done. Ashley comforts her, thanking her, and their relationship blooms into a more positive one from there. Single Dad AU Sam adopts Juniper when she is three years old, and devotes himself to being a good father as well as a good engineering professor. One morning before work, Juniper, going to her dad's work that day, meets Ashley at the coffee shop near Sam's University, and immediately doesn't like him. Sam has seen Ashley every morning in the coffee shop for the past year, not knowing that Ashley has a huge crush on him and makes a point to see him every morning. Juniper's first impression is that she doesn't like Ashley. She doesn't like anyone trying to befriend her dad, afraid he might like them more than her. She tells Ashley that he looks like a 'bad guy' in his all black suit, and Ashley tries to laugh it off. Sam apologizes for his daughter's weird behavior every time they meet. As Sam and Ashley develop a relationship, Ashley tries desperately to get Juniper to like him, only to have her continue to dislike him. One time he buys her a lollipop and she asks Sam if Ashley poisoned it. Eventually, Juniper comes to love Ashley, happy that he could make her Dad as happy as he does. Fame AU In Fame AU, Ashley and Sam try to keep Juniper's adoption secret, in order to keep her out of the spotlight. Fantasy AU Relationships Ashley Park Ashley is very important to Juniper. He's more expressive than Sam with her, but also more protective. He spoils her rotten thanks to his wealth. Sam teases him about it, but he's not any better. Ashley doesn't let her play any interactive sports, opting to sign her up for ballet when she's younger. Ashley is often away for work, which puts a lot of distance between him and Sam and Juniper. He tries to make it up to them both by eventually leaving his parent's company but remaining a key shareholder. Juniper and Ashley enjoy scheming their next prank on Sam in Korean, usually with Sam in the same room and unable to understand. Juniper learns a majority of swears from Ashley. Sam Lexington Sam opens up more with Juniper in their lives. Sam smiles more, laughs louder, and Ashley couldn't be more thankful for Juniper. Sam is the Dad that takes Juniper to ballet practice, as well as brings her to and from school, while Ashley's busy with work. Him and Juniper develop a strong relationship, and depend on each other when Ashley's away for business. If something has upset Juniper, she usually goes to Sam first, as Ashley can tend to overreact. Kasey Park Juniper loves her uncle Kasey. Kasey is the bad uncle that lets her get too excited, eat too much sugar, and play sports, to Ashley's horror. Kasey is also the type of uncle to toss Juniper in the air and catch her, also to Ashley's horror. Sadie Orellana Sadie is Juniper's best friend at school, and they remain close friends as they grow older. Sadie is wild and adventurous, and Juniper tries to keep up, although sometimes acts prim due to Ashley's voice in the back of her mind telling her to be careful.